


hero

by buries



Series: [challenge] fandomweekly fills [12]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: fandomweekly, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Justice League (2017), Post-Wonder Woman (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Steve comforts Wonder Woman.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: [challenge] fandomweekly fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2021) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	hero

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【翻译】hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731024) by [Belinda198](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belinda198/pseuds/Belinda198)



> This was written for fandomweekly's #75 "Hearth and Home" and “We’ll always be here for you" prompts. This won second place.
> 
> I did write this with Wonder Woman 1984's trailer in mind. It's set post-Justice League and very much exists in an AU bubble. This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading. ♥

"Hey."

Diana smiles as she closes the front door of her home. Her body feels banged up and sore, but her skin isn’t blemished. Sometimes she thinks it’s for the best. No one worries of a bruise she sports when she comes home after a particularly difficult and brutal day as Wonder Woman.

Although, that’s not completely true. While her skin remains unblemished, she often feels her soul is sensitively bruised.

She closes the door behind her with a gentle click and hangs her long, white coat on the coat hanger nailed to the wall.

His hands slide into the back pockets of his track pants as he waits for her in the archway of the foyer, a ball of energy that ignites her tiredness away.

Her heels click against the wooden panels as she closes the distance between them with long, powerful strides, and she lunges at him, her arms wrapping tight around his body. Steve lets out a breath, pulled from her grip, and his arms are around her, as tight as hers are around his middle.

She rests her head against the base of his throat and his chin sits on the top of her smooth hair.

"Hey," he says quietly. "Are you okay?"

Diana only nods, closing her eyes and squeezing him a little tighter.

"Okay, you’re going to have to ease up a little, Diana," he chuckles breathlessly. She murmurs her apologies sheepishly and begins to pull away, but his hand is gentle in her hair. "That wasn’t me asking you to step away."

It’s her turn to laugh as she hugs him a moment longer, then pulls away. His hand is on her cheek, rough fingertips warm on her skin. She inhales deeply and holds it in her chest, feeling it burst the nervous anxiety from inside of her ribcage.

"I saw on the news that you had a bad day," he says softly. "What happened at the museum wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t the League’s fault."

"I know," she says quietly, glancing away. His words are kind, but they’re not the truth. Diana knows she could’ve stepped in and saved the lives that were lost today. "I don’t deserve the kind words."

"Diana," Steve says firmly. He shakes his head, brows furrowing incredulously. "Are you kidding me? You deserve all the words. You deserve more words. I am going to mail all the newspapers and online blogs dictionaries with the specific instructions that they use all the words in there to describe you."

She smiles, ducking her head and wiping the corner of her stinging eye. 

"I’m serious," he says, peering down at her. "I’ll do it."

"I know you will."

"Have you spoken to the League? To Bruce?"

Diana shakes her head. "No," she says quietly. She inhales deeply and holds it once more, but it only feels like a growing bubble inside of her chest that sits uncomfortably in her throat. 

"I get it," Steve says. "Trust me. When we lost someone we knew in the war, it was difficult. But you have to remember, Diana… The League’s always there for you. You might be Wonder Woman who is very indestructible and very capable, but you’re also a woman who’s allowed to lean on her team."

Diana wipes at the corner of her eye, smudging a tear against her face. "You always know the right things to say," she says, smiling wetly.

Steve blushes, bowing his head sheepishly. "I try," he says. "I mean, I read the dictionary," he chuckles and she laughs. He peers at her, lips curved softly upward. He looks very handsome. "I credit Wonder Woman. She inspires me every day."

Diana’s arms are around him once more, pulling him close to her body. The air escapes him abruptly and he taps his fingers against her back before he’s gripping the fabric of her business shirt, hugging her tightly.

"Waking up tomorrow and saving another life doesn’t discredit the lives lost today, Diana," he says warmly against her ear. "It just means that they didn’t die in vain. Wonder Woman’s amazing, but Diana Prince is the real hero."

Diana laughs wetly and pulls away from him, cupping his face gently between her hands. She pinches his cheeks to elicit a warm and infectious laugh from him, and she leans forward to kiss the blush rising along his neck and to his cheeks and the slope of his nose away.

Steve laughs. "Was it something I said?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Tumblr.](http://finnicks.tumblr.com)


End file.
